leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ginchiyo
}} Ginchiyo (Japanese: ギンチヨ) is a Warlord in Pokémon Conquest. In the games , Ranmaru, Ina, Oichi, Kai, Nō, and Ginchiyo]] Warlord information Rank I |capacity=5}} Rank II |capacity=6}} * Transforms to Rank II by reaching a 60% link with Luxio or Luxray while Muneshige is in a non-adjacent kingdom. Default Pokémon Quotes * Start of turn: :* When asleep: ::"Hmm... Sleeping soundly." :* With low health or a status ailment: ::"Don't give in!" :* When victory is near: ::"Victory is close at hand!" :* Otherwise: ::"Forward!" * Start of battle: ** When attacking a castle: ::"Our pride will not permit defeat!" :* When defending a castle: ::"On my honor, you will be stopped!" * During battle: :"I shall win, even if I am the last one standing! That is the very strength on which my clan prides itself!" * When ordering to attack: :"! Do it!" * When ordering to go to battle: :* To a kingdom: ::"Let us stake our reputation on our victory!" :* To a wild Pokémon location: ::"We shall succeed, whomever our enemies may be." * Upon forming a link: :"Come with me, ." * When using an item: :"Time to use my !" * When using her Warrior Skill: :"Take this!" * After winning a battle: :* If she attacked a castle: ::"Defeat is simply inconceivable!" :* If she defended a castle: ::"'' shall never be yours as long as I draw breath!" * When defeated: ** If recruitable: ::"''I feel we could achieve great things together." :* If defeated by something other than the enemy: ::"Huh?!" :* Otherwise: ::"Gah... I never thought you'd let them get the better of you, ." * When being recruited: :"Henceforth my strength lies with you." * When asking to go on a : :"It is my wish to go on a training trip in order to strengthen my bond with . Do I have your permission?" :* Yes: ::"I am grateful to you. I shall return." :* No: ::"I see." * When returning from a training trip: :"Here I am. The trip was good for me. It seems that also grew stronger." * At the start of : :"You will not actually be doing battle for the castles. It is merely a kind of game... But this does not mean that defeat will be tolerated! You understand, don't you, Muneshige?" * At the end of Blowing in the Wind: :"Well, well. I did not expect such success, I must say." :"Such insolence! I am the only Warlord around here!" :"The... ? I will not be taken in by such ridiculous talk!" Profile Born to a clan famous for producing talents Warriors who fight alongside Electric-type Pokémon. Fiercely proud, she does not forgive easily. Trivia * In Japanese history, Tachibana Ginchiyo's father, Tachibana Dōsetsu, gained the epithet "Thunder God" (雷神 Raijin) after surviving being struck by lightning (described in myth as Dōsetsu having cut in two the thunder god inside the lightning with his sword, Chidori). Ginchiyo's Electric-type specialty and status as Warlord of Ransei's Electric-type kingdom is a reference to this relation. Historical origin Ginchiyo is based on the real-life of Japanese history. Muneshige was her husband and ( ) was her father. The served as retainers to the , which included ( ). Her father-in-law, ( ), was also a retainer of the Ōtomo. Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Conquest characters Category:Electric-type Trainers de:Ginchiyo es:Tachibana Ginchiyo zh:誾千代